creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zeig mir den Sinn
Mit lautem Krachen öffneten sich die schweren Stahltüren des Verhörraumes. Das klinische Weiß der Wände stach, nach der langen Nacht im Dunkeln, mit unerträglicher Intensität in Phils Augen, sodass er sie für einen Moment schließen musste. Als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte er auf der anderen Seite des eisernen Tisches eine Gestalt ausmachen, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Mann mittleren Alters herausstellte. Der Mann trug einen aschgrauen Anzug, hatte eine am Hinterkopf beginnende, sich unweigerlich weiter ausbreitende Halbglatze, und seine eingefallenen, dunkelgeränderten Augen passten zur fahlen Blässe seines Gesichts. Phil wurde unsanft auf den Stuhl gestoßen, der dem Mann gegenüber stand. Die komplett in schwarze Militärkleidung gehüllten Wachen nickten dem Mann zu, machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließen den Raum. Alles in beeindruckender Synchronizität. Phil hatte das Bedürfnis, den Mann anzuschreien, zu fragen, warum zum Teufel man ihn hier seit letzter Nacht festhielt und wo und bei wem er hier eigentlich sei, doch der gebieterische, starre Blick seines Gegenüber schüchterte ihn ein und machte ihn beklommen. Kein einziges Mal, seit Phil das Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte der Mann aufgehört, ihn zu fixieren. Seine Stimme klang brüchig und weit entfernt, als würde sie vom anderen Ende eines langgezogenen Flures kommen, als er das Wort an Phil richtete: „Warum hast du es getan?“ Kalter Schweiß perlte unerträglich langsam Phils Rücken herunter. „Ich habe nichts getan. Ihr habt offensichtlich den Falschen“, stieß er hastig hervor. „Phil. Ich bin sicher, dass du deine Gründe hattest. Mir geht es nicht um Rache, sondern um Gerechtigkeit. Und ich will Antworten. Ich will wissen, weshalb es passieren musste. Es muss einen Sinn geben“, sagte der Mann in seinem monotonen Sprachrhythmus. „Aber was denn? Was ist denn passiert? Hören Sie, ich weiß wirklich nicht, welches Verbrechen ich begangen haben soll, und Sie können mich hier nicht ohne jegliche Beweisgrundlage festhalten. Lassen Sie mich sofort gehen!“ Phil hatte nicht so emotional werden wollen, doch seine Nervosität steigerte sich nach und nach ins Unermessliche. Zum ersten Mal ließ das fahlweiße Gesicht des Mannes eine Gefühlsregung erkennen. Er lächelte, doch das Lächeln beschränkte sich auf seine Mundpartie und erreichte die Augen nicht. „Niemand wird dich je wieder gehen lassen. Es hat dich auch niemand eingesperrt. Du bist freiwillig hergekommen. Und ich möchte wissen, weshalb.“ Erst jetzt wurde Phil bewusst, dass er überhaupt keine Erinnerung mehr daran hatte, wie er hergekommen war. Er wusste nur, dass er plötzlich in diesem schwarzen Raum aufgewacht war. Er versuchte sich an die Tage und Wochen zuvor zu erinnern, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. „Du willst Beweise für dein Verbrechen“, sagte der Mann. „Ich werde dir die Konsequenzen deiner Tat aufzeigen. Zunächst einmal musste ich aufhören zu arbeiten. Ich hatte zu große Angst, stand unter Schock. In der Anfangszeit hatten meine Arbeitgeber Verständnis. Ich war lange krank geschrieben. Jahre. Doch irgendwann waren sie mit ihrer Geduld am Ende. Schließlich hatte ich die Kündigung in der Post und mit ihr auch einen Brief vom Scheidungsanwalt meiner Frau. Sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten mit mir, und ich war froh, als sie sich trennte. Froh, dass sie ihr Leben nicht mehr mit mir verschwenden musste. Doch ich war allein. Allein mit meinem Leid. Und jetzt bin ich hier mit dir, Phil, dem Mann, der für all das verantwortlich ist. Ist das Beweis genug für ein Verbrechen?“ Zum Ende hatte der in Grautönen gehaltene Mann beinahe geschrien. Eine einzelne Träne lief von seinem linken Auge herab über seine Wange. „Aber ich weiß doch nicht einmal, wer Sie sind. Ich kenne Sie nicht“, protestierte Phil verzweifelt. Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue. „Doch, das tust du. Ich weiß, dass du mein Gesicht sehen konntest, denn wir blickten einander in die Augen. Erinnere dich jetzt!“ Phil blickte dem Mann nun zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen, und ein Bild tauchte blitzartig auf seiner Netzhaut auf. Das Gesicht des Mannes hinter einer Scheibe. Seine Haut hatte einen gesunden Rotstich, und er trug eine blaue Uniform. Phil stand nun wieder am Bahnsteig, der Wind zerzauste sein Haar, als er sprang. In der Luft erfasste er den Blick des Zugführers. Sie sahen einander einen ewigen Moment lang in die Augen, dann kam der Aufprall und alles wurde schwarz. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte Phil. „Es gab wohl irgendeinen Grund, aber als ich Sie ansah, wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass er lächerlich unwichtig war. Ich habe uns beide grundlos ins Verderben gestürzt.“ Der Mann rief nach den Wachen. Während diese Phil zurück in seine Zelle eskortierten, blieb der Mann allein sitzen und sog das strahlende Weiß der Wände in sich auf. by Viviana Less Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende